phoenix_pipfandomcom-20200213-history
Famous Quotes of PI+
Famous Quotes "It's all Helena's fault!" -literally everyone from 2015-2016 "You're a bellybutton." -Chungtai Tian "IT'S HUGGABLE weekday -Anna Sokolowski "No, no no, don't worry. I am completely mentally stable." -Zach Wu "We're not just smart, we're also strong!" -Tyler Bresnick (after PI+ers won the Turkey Tug against non-PI+ers) "Tis the season of net neutrality." -Evelyn Wang "I ship it." -literally everyone "We be so hawt that the cool kids melted." -Jessica Pei "Someone Google it on Bing!" -Celina Anwar "Everyone's an idiot in their own special way." -Maaz Zubair "I have an axe for personal reasons!" -Claire Yung "I will be a calm peanut." -Gloria Baek "..." -Max Yang "We steal innocent children." -Ivy Chen "I get friendzoned all the time." -Nathan Lee "Okay, so my poem’s about Fortnite…" -Jerry Luo "PDA: Public Display of Abs" -Louisa Zhang “You should be a soprano. You’re so high.” -Divya Lidder "HAHAAHAH LASTER" -Bus 127 to Bus 90 when their bus comes first “I like death. Like, not for me, but for other people.” -Olivia Meyer "Breathing is for wimps." -Shan Gupta “Didi-yay. You know the way.” -Patrick Kulaga "i dont get that at all lol whatevs" -Shannon Xu “JASON STOP FLIRTING WITH ME” -Yasmin Yan “Nathan (Yuan) has a slappable face.”-Andrew Lim “WAIT NO, SHEEPS DON’T HAVE NOSES!” -Eury Choi “I have zero famous quotes” -Teagan Keane “Jeremy’s freckles are really nice... they are!” -Cherlin Ng “I'm turning into Voldemort, except my soul is in more than 8 pieces.” -Sruthi Kotlo "Peenix" - Aarit "Fa----, Fa----, Fa----..." -Siyu and Mikolaj until Max chokeholded Siyu "For F***s Sake" - Siyu "You like Mathew Randal?" - Eric to Ian "We're talking about B*tch Lasagna" - Siyu to Mrs. Barr "You must be mistaken." - The three E musketeers "Assault!" - Ian "I'm BULKING" - Max "I'm gonna commit sudoku" - Jacob "Shut up you're fat" - Siyu "Euthanasia for the youth in Asia" - Braeden "ZERO LOSSES" - Max and Alex, but mainly Max "KYS FFS" - Siyu "Please end your Fing life, please end your Fing life, I really gotta emphasize, no one cares if you're alive" - Siyu (song) "Inbred Sh**" - Siyu "Ya wanna hear a joke. Mathcounts."- Eric and Dingjia "Jaygod Akbar"- Many PI+ers "Assault, Assault, Assault" Ian "I am a very prolific abuser of Children" - Harry "I am attracted to kids, (pause) that are the same age as me" Kaushik, when he was 13 "I used to be addicted to meth" - Harry "Of course, everyone loves black people, we are just so loveable." - Trenton "Is a dog a person?" - Trenton "THE ORNITHOLOGIST!!!!" - Andrew Tang Ah mah busé/nancé (I'm a pussy/nonce) - A lot of 8th graders "Tailypo, Tailypo! Give me back my Tailypo!" - Literally everyone from the 2015-2016 year to Vincent "3... 2... 1... NOW!" Shan, calling the fire drill perfectly "*Rolls eyes loudly*" - Divya "JOIN THE DPARD!" - The entire DPARD Full doc for 7th grade and 8th grade * https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iOIi6-lgolH-c_MPuKd1KttVcf_38IdKVOklm4ofBs4/edit?usp=sharing * https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gsJ_P-hEPrq9rnM8faqaH4urWJWl19Jvw-JESVCRWmg/edit?usp=sharing Category:Students